Vongola Soup for the Perverted Soul
by Pocky Nibbler
Summary: a 100 theme challenge story. it'll start off soft, but please, get ready for some hardcore material. Tsuna finds and reads a very perverted book with about all his family members and the varia doing different, kinky, and perverted stuff. YAOIYAOIYAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Introductions.

Inside the large Vongola castle, a tall, older, more mature, Tsuna walked into his library to find a book that Spanner told him to read, Tsuna walked towards the sixth bookshelf and ran his fingers through the various books until he found a red and brown hardbound book with the title, _Vongola Soup for the Perverted Soul. _Tsuna looked at it with a confused look, now why would Spanner want me to read something like this? Oh well, Tsuna sighed as he opened the book and began reading.

* * *

**A/N;; **I will _try_ to upload one new chapter every week on saturday. me and my friend are doing this challenge together, haha, so it's a little competition. (:

oh, and please bear with me and review, thank you! (:


	2. Love

** Love**

Yamamoto walked into his bedroom, quietly, not wanting to disturb his beloved. It was around midnight right now so his target would be sleeping by now. Cracking the door open, the baseball player smirked as he saw his silver haired prey, sleeping soundlessly, unaware of what he had in store for him. Slowly, he placed a foot inside the room then the other until, finally his whole body was inside.

"Who's there?" a voice cracked as Yamamoto mentally groaned, "Y-yamamoto? Is that you?"

"Maa, maa, go back to sleep Gokudera," Yamamoto grinned, advancing towards the said man closer and closer until their noses were just inches away from each other, "You know, Gokudera has been avoiding me lately and I'm really sad, and lonely.."

"So what?" the bomber hissed, moving away from the swordsman until his back was against the wall. But that didn't stop Yamamoto as he leaned closer, trapping Gokudera.

"So? I thought we were in _love_, Gokudera. _Love_ doesn't mean avoiding each other."

"Then what does it mean?"

"This." Yamamoto breathed, pressing his lips hard against Gokudera's, surprising the bomber whose eyes widened,

Gokudera then tried to resist, trying to push the other away. But Yamamoto wouldn't have any of that as he slammed both Gokudera's hands on the wall, destroying any chance of resistance. Being the stubborn person he was, Gokudera still tried to escape, squirming here and there which annoyed Yamamoto as he bit down on his lips making him gasp. Not wanting to let this opportunity go to waste, the black haired teen slipped his tongue inside. Tongues then started to dance, a bit one-sided at first, but soon Gokudera gave in to lust, kissing Yamamoto back just as intensely.

"That's what love is," Yamamoto chuckled, wiping the dribbles of saliva that fell when they broke there kiss, "So is this."

He then gave Gokudera a hug, not letting go as his head layed on top of his shoulder. Breathing in Gokudera's sweet scent, Yamamoto smiled and decided he liked the faint coconut smell coming from his lover's hair as he started twirling it with his fingers.

"This is another form of love.."

Gokudera just stayed quiet, not daring to move as the two of them held their position for a couple of minutes until Yamamoto painfully broke away. A smirk was on the baseball players face which Gokudera remembered as his rapist face. Cheerful and bubbly Yamamoto, who would've ever known he was a deep pervert inside. And so when his rapist face comes in place, it's best to prepare for the worst.

"Gokudera, this is the last form of love and the most beautiful." Once those words left Yamomoto's lips, Gokudera found himself laying on his bed with Yamamoto right on top.

The two kissed once more, both of their hands finding their way to the other's hair at the same time. As time passed, their light butterfly kisses changed into rough French kisses. Neither of them wanting to be the uke, but it was obvious that Gokudera was the uke. But with his personality, he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Lungs burning from lack of oxygen, the two broke their kiss once more. Lust filled eyes staring at each other as they panted heavily. They dived in once more, but this time Yamamoto's hands were reaching downwards, unzipping Gokudera's pants. Once the zipper was down, he tried to push the whole clothing down also and succeed with the help of Gokudera who seemed just as eager as he was about the whole thing.

A smirk came to Yamamoto's face as he slid his hand with ease into the other man's boxers and found what he was looking for. Surprisingly, it was already half-hardened which Yamamoto chuckled about making Gokudera blush a bit. He then started stroking the other's member gently, softly, and teasingly, making Gokudera whimper and wanting more. Feeling the need to tease even more, Yamamoto started pumping up and down really slowly, something Gokudera wasn't all to pleased about.

"Faster damn it! Faster!" Gokudera groaned, covering his face with his arms as Yamamoto did what he was told.

"Is this fast enough?" he cooed, increasing the speed just a tad bit as Gokudera glared at him.

"Aghh, fuck this! Let me do this!" Gokudera gasped, shoving Yamamoto aside as he started pumping himself at his own rate. Acting by lust and lust alone, Gokudera covered both his hands around his throbbing member as he started sliding it up and down as Yamamoto watched with amusement, "Are you just going to sit there and watch?"

"Of course not," Yamamoto said, taking off his own pants and boxers. He then took Gokudera's hands as he placed it on his own private spot, "You do mine and I do yours, mmh?"

After a few more pumps, Yamamoto decided they were hard enough as he placed three fingers inside Gokudera's mouth and gave a short command which got obeyed instantly. Doing what he was told, Gokudera gripped Yamamoto's wrists for support as he started sucking on his fingers hungrily. All the while Yamamoto watched with his mouth open, fantasizing about what kind of kinky stuff he's about to do for his Gokudera.

Once he felt that Gokudera sucked enough, Yamamoto took his fingers back as he replaced it with his mouth.

"Mmmh..." the silver haired teen moaned, enjoying the taste of Yamamoto's hot, wet mouth but stopped as he felt pressure on his behind, "Mmghh!"

"It's just a finger Gokudera. Just a finger." Yamamoto sighed, trying to relax Gokudera as that one finger finally came inside.

Steadly, he started pumping the finger up and down. Slowly at first so the other could adjust to the new feeling. And once Gokudera finally got used to it, another finger joined the first one. The two fingers then began a scissoring motion. Their goal to extend the anus big enough for something else. Finally, the two fingers left as Gokudera let out a sigh of relief. But not for long as he felt another, bigger, pressure rubbing behind him.

"Mmh? I know we never gotten this far before, but could it be that this is your first time?" Yamamoto asked as Gokudera gave a light nod, "Then I'll be gentle since I'm grateful that I'm the one giving you your first time."

After a bit more tries, Yamamoto's manhood was finally inside Gokudera. He then started thrusting, but gently like he promised as Gokudera closed his eyes and clenched his jaws tightly.

"Gokudera, you won't be able to feel any pleasure if you're so tense," Yamamoto sighed, "I already told you I'll be gentle so _please_ loosen up. For me?"

"Nnnghh," Gokudera moaned, trying hard to loosen up but was impossible for him as Yamamoto was still thrusting, "Wait a bit then.."

Stopping his rhythmic thrusting, Yamamoto waited until Gokudera finally relaxed. Smirking, he picked up his pace, going faster each time Gokudera let out one of his sexy moans and cries. The two were glistening with sweat and in Yamamto's opinion, that only made Gokudera look even more arousing.

"Y-yamamoto! T-to fast!"

"Sorry, G-gokudera. But I'm going to have to break my promise right now," Yamamoto apologized, whispering it right next to Gokudera's ears, "It seems I can't control myself since Gokudera looks so, so beautiful right now.."

"W-what? Ahhh!" Gokudera cried out loud, feeling unbelievable amounts of pleasure all of a sudden.

"So that's where it is." Yamamoto panted, hitting that one spot over and over again, making Gokudera see white hot flashes.

"Y-yamamoto!" he exclaimed, arching his back as he started breathing heavily, near climax, "I'm.. I.."

"Not now Gokudera.. I want us to cum together.. Not now," the baseball player said, thrusting a bit more until finally he couldn't take it anymore and let loose, "Nnngh, Gokudera!"

"Shit, it's hot.. Ahh, ahnn, Yamamoto!" Gokudera moaned, cumming himself as the two fell down to the bed, tired than ever before.

"And that, is another way to show love," Yamamoto sighed, pecking Gokudera on the cheek, "Never avoid me again or else."

The End.


End file.
